Abelhas e pássaros
by paulo-novak
Summary: Castiel e sua obsessão por abelhas.


**A cura**

"Veja Meg. Abelhas!"

"É, abelhas! Woop, woop!" – Meg respondia á Castiel fingindo interesse.

Aquele era o quinto enxame de abelhas ao qual o anjo fazia a demônio em forma de enfermeira seguí-lo.

"Elas são extremamente organizadas, Meg. As abelhas são insetos que vivem em sociedades homeotípicas. São disciplinadas e convivem num sistema extraordinário. Em cada colméia existem cerca de 80.000 abelhas e cada colônia é constituída por uma única rainha."

"Sério? Eu não ia mesmo conseguir dormir sem saber disso."

"E o mais importante. Mel!" – Castiel dizia sorrindo e balançando um saquinho cheio do liquido açucarado. – "Eu mesmo o colhi. Você quer um pouco?"

"Aff, agora não honey. Quem sabe assim que seu namorado chegar. Aliás, ele já tá bem atrasado hoje."

"_Ah, que pena! Achei que estivesse se divertindo comigo." – o anjo dizia baixando a cabeça com tristeza em seu semblante.

Isso era o que Meg menos queria. A última vez em que Castiel se aborreceu com alguma coisa simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios por três dias, reaparecendo somente depois desse período com o corpo nu coberto de abelhas.

Castiel era crucial para os planos de Meg e dos irmãos Winchester contra os planos de leviatãs e de Crowley.

"Ora, você sabe que eu estava apenas brincando, anjo. Vamos, me dê um pouco desse seu mel."

Castiel sorriu e ofereceu o saquinho nas mãos da demônio. Nesse exato momento Dean chega num Firebird oitenta e dois acompanhado por Sam.

"Ufa! Até que enfim. Vocês não imaginam o trabalho que esse aí está me dando. Essa obsessão dele por abelhas está me irritando."

"Esse foi o nosso trato Meg. Você cuida do Cas o melhor que conseguir e a gente livra sua cara com Crowley. Não se esqueça!" – Dean dizia num tom sério.

"Com você me lembrando o tempo todo, como poderia?"

O loiro então se vira em direção á Castiel que zigue zagueava pelos jardins daquela instituição mental. O anjo usava o uniforme do hospital e por cima seu sobretudo. Desde que Dean devolveu a peça de roupa ao anjo ele nunca mais largou independente de qual roupa usasse por baixo.

Observou atentamente os movimentos e a felicidade infantil com que o moreno perseguia um grupo pequeno de abelhas melíferas.

Dean sorriu minimamente contente por Castiel estar á salvo e tão são quanto possível.

"Hey, Cas! Buddy! Venha ver o que Sam e eu trouxemos pra você... jogos de tabuleiros."

Castiel parou de perseguir os insetos e voltou sua atenção ao Winchester mais velho.

"Olá Dean! Olá Sam!" – dizia sorrindo sinceramente.

Sam, parecendo envergonhado, apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça e sorri.

"Dean, você quer aprender um jogo novo que Amael me ensinou?!" – perguntou empolgado.

O loiro se vira pra Meg em busca de saber quem era esse tal Amael.

Meg faz cara de desinteresse e apenas se dispõe a responder se tratar de um paciente da mesma ala em que Castiel estava em repouso.

"Tá, como é esse jogo, Cas?"

"Puxe meu dedo." – o moreno ordenava apontando o dedo ao loiro.

Dean encara Sam que apenas ria.

"Mas porquê puxar seu dedo, Cas?"

"Confie em mim, Dean. Prometo que você vai gostar."

No que dependia da cultura que o caçador tinha á respeito dessa brincadeira previu que coisa boa não vinha pelo caminho. Pegou delicadamente o dedo estendido do anjo que o acompanhava sempre com um sorriso no rosto e o puxou como ordenado.

O que veio á seguir não se comparava em nada com o quê o caçador havia imaginado. O anjo começa a brilhar de forma suave pra repentinamente explodir num globo de luz acolhedora ao seu redor.

"Bem, Amael não consegue fazer isso. Tudo que ele faz é soltar gases irritantes." – o anjo dizia torcendo de leve o nariz. – "Eu achei que ficaria legal se acontecesse algo mais agradável." – continuou e sorriu como se esperasse alguma réplica vinda do loiro.

Dean sorriu de volta pro moreno. "Foi bem legal mesmo, Cas. E como você está champs?!"

"Outro dia eu persegui um coelho branco, Dean. Mas acho que ele desconfiou que eu estava atrás dele pra chegar até Wonderland. Ele pulou pra tudo quanto é lado e sumiu no meio dos arbustos perto da rua. Meg não me deixou seguí-lo até a rua." – dizia fazendo bico.

"E ela fez bem, Cas. Você não pode ficar andando na rua... muito menos ir pra Wonderland." – o loiro ria acariciando de leve o rosto do anjo.

Castiel adorava quando o caçador fazia esse carinho em particular nele. Sentia-se protegido, aconchegado, amado.

Dean observava o rosto do moreno quando recebia essa carícia. Era bom e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Bom porque sabia que esse gesto trazia conforto ao anjo e triste porque não era somente esse gesto que o loiro queria fazer nele.

"Que bom que você está bem, Cas. Fico tão preocupado com você." – abraçando-o e aconchegando a cabeça do anjo em seu peito.

Castiel chegava a suspirar tamanha sua felicidade.

"Eu te amo Dean!" – Castiel dizia sorrindo ao loiro.

Uma única lágrima desceu pelo olho direito do Winchester mais velho e ele apertou ainda mais o abraço no moreno.

"Prometo que vou arranjar um jeito de te curar, Cas." – beijando a testa de Castiel.

O anjo apenas sorri.


End file.
